New Magical Items
Here listed are new magical items that can be commonly found anywhere standard magical items are sold. Arcanix Staff An arcanix staff is an increasingly popular item for spellcasters the world over to have. These staves have no common appearance except that each has a crystal tipping them colored to match the energy type the staff’s attacks deal (red=fire, blue=cold, yellow=electricity, green=acid, clear=sonic, purple=negative energy, white=positive energy). Anyone able to cast 0-level spells of any sort (not including spell-like abilities) that touches an arcanix staff knows what it is. An arcanix staff can be used to make attacks against opponents up to 100 ft. away, similar to conventional ranged weapons. All effects that affect conventional ranged weapon use (weather, a wind wall spell, etc) also affect an arcanix staff’s attack. The staff fires a bolt of energy at the target when used to attack. Attacks made with these staves are ranged touch attacks. Effects that grant additional attacks (such as the haste spell) will grant the wielder additional attacks with his arcanix staff normally. The wielder adds his casting ability score bonus to the damage dealt by the staff. The energy type of the bolts fired from the staff is determined upon creation. Bolts fired are not subject to spell resistance, but are affected by antimagic zones and energy resistance. Negative energy bolts will heal any undead they hit, and positive energy bolts will heal anyone except undead they hit. Arcanix staffs critical 20/x2. Moderate evocation; CL 5th; Craft Magic Arms and Armor, Craft Wondrous Item, any 2nd level or higher spell with an energy descriptor of the desired energy type (Good for positive energy, Evil for negative energy); Price 2000gp (1d6), 8000gp (2d6), 18,000gp (3d6), 32,000gp (4d6), 50,000gp (5d6); Weight 5 lbs. Materia Materia are small, one-inch diameter spheres of ephemeral light. They do have weight to them, but it is negligible, each weighing about as much as a breath of air. Though they glow, the light from a materia isn't strong enough to illuminate anything, or even give someone away if hiding in shadows. Materia are designed to be inserted into the body of the wielder, a process called slotting, and provide passive benefits to him. A person can slot up to 1 level of materia per character level. All materia begin at level 1, and can reach up to level 3, improving the benefits gained with each level. All materia a character has slotted gain 10% of all leveling experience points he earns. It takes a materia 1000 exp to reach level 2, and 3000 exp to reach level 3. Slotting or unslotting a materia is a full round action that provokes attacks of opportunity and requires concentration. There are seven types of materia, each grants a bonus depending on whether it is slotted into a limb used to make attacks with, or the torso. To gain the attack bonus, the materia must be slotted into an arm in most cases. Monks and others that can use any limb to make attacks with, including slams but not including natural attacks, can slot materia into whichever limb they wish to gain the bonus. Attack bonuses only apply to attacks made with the limb that has the materia slotted in it. Table: Materia Types and Benefits A materia's attack benefit increases to +1d6 damage at level 2, and +2d6 damage at level 3. It's body benefit increases to +4 at level 2 and +6 at level 3. The body benefits are all considered enhancement bonuses. Faint transmutation; CL 3rd; Craft Wondrous Item, any 2nd level or higher spell with an energy descriptor of the desired energy type (Good for holy, Evil for unholy); Price 650 gp; Weight - lbs. Category:Rules